


The Beast and The Beauty

by BadWolf911



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Belle/Beast - Freeform, Drama, English, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Gaston Being Gaston (Disney), Gaston Being an Asshole (Disney), Gaston Lives (Disney), Gaston Redemption (Disney), Good Person Gaston (Disney), Hurt Gaston (Disney), Jealous Gaston (Disney), Kissing, Mutant Reader, Oblivious Gaston (Disney), Pregnant Belle, Pure LeFou (Disney), Reader-Insert, Romance, Suspense, Translation Available, gaston/reader - Freeform, reader has mean sisters, reader is not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf911/pseuds/BadWolf911
Summary: What if Gaston hadn't died on the fall? Would he find a new love?
Relationships: Gaston (Disney)/Original Character(s), Gaston (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Gaston/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The brunette opened his eyes slowly, feeling his whole body hurt and stinging sensation in certain parts, tried to move, but it only made him moan slightly. He looked around, found himself in a house, tried to get up, but felt his legs and arms give way, making him moan again, catching the attention of the girl who was reading on the other side of the cabin. The girl ran to the man, seeing that he had woken up, blushed strongly and ran into one of the other rooms of the house, leaving the older man staring at the now open door with a raised eyebrow. The (h/c) returned to the room with a glass of water and a plate of something that the brunette had not yet identified. The shorter one sat on the corner of the bed and handed him the glass of water. Gaston very difficultly took the glass and took a few sips before asking:  
“Where I am?”  
“You are at the local hospital, at the moment you are the only patient.” The blonde said looking at the man, realizing that the way she was sitting she was able to see part of his breastplate and the bandages that covered part of him, stared for a few seconds before realizing the brunette looked at her with a naughty smile.  
“Why am I here?”  
“Y-y-you fell from an extremely high height, which caused one of your legs to be broken and some cracked ribs.” The girl answered lowering her flushed look to her ears.  
“God! Belle! Where is she? I need to see her!” Gaston tries to get up again, only once again his legs give way and he finds himself in the arms of the girl in front of him.  
"Bella got married as soon as she came here a week ago." The blonde says putting the brunette in bed once again.  
“Belle is married…? I can't believe it... My love…” The brunette put his hands on his head, doing a dramatic face.  
The youngest already knew Gaston for a long time, knew what he was like and how it acted. She knew his arrogant ways, his selfish way of being and acting. She knew he probably didn't even remember her, for he had eyes only for Belle, the prettiest girl in the village. All the girls in the village had always been in love with the brunette, falling into his arms easily. The (h/c) was no exception, always melted by the man, she felt her heart beating fast when next to the other, but had no courage like the other girls to be close to him, so she ended up just looking from afar.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Gaston calling her attention. The older one was trying to get up at all costs, so he didn't realize that he was without clothes, only with the bandages, the youngest blushed to the root of her hair, but took the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around his bare torso, which the brunette realized, seeing the girl blush, his smile just got bigger.  
“I-I'll get your clothes…” the (h/c) ran to another room of the house and took the clothes already cleaned, went back to the room and gave him the change of clothes, ran out quickly, slamming the door and leaning her back on the door.  
Some time later Gaston left the room, fully dressed, staggering a little, the girl rushed to help him hold himself upright.  
“The people of the village missed you, every day one of them came to visit you.” The younger said smiling slightly.  
"And could I know the lady’s name?"The brunette smiled gallantly, the other blushed to her ears, lowering her head and letting her hair fall on her face.  
“My name is (Y/n) Blanche, Monsieur.” (Y/n) smiled slightly looking at the man, finally showing her eyes, looking directly at Gaston, who realized that her eyes were the purest (e/c) he had ever seen, he could fall into that colour and drown.  
"It was nice meeting you, (Y/n)." The brunette smiled seductively and kisses the blonde's hand, making her blush again.  
The taller opened the door slowly and let go of the girl, looked out, taking a deep breath, and walked off normally, leaving the younger girl looking startled.  
"Unbelievable…" (Y/n) smiled slightly, closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Gaston leaves the house, some villagers greet him, saying they missed him, were worried, and so on. LeFou suddenly appears and grabs his leg, smiling as he seemed to cry with joy. The brunette just shook the member, throwing the lower one away.  
"Are you feeling better, Gaston?" LeFou asked getting close again.  
“Although a little sore, much better.” The taller one flexes his muscles, making some girls around sigh.  
LeFou eventually noticed a movement inside the house behind Gaston, seeing a beautiful girl with (h/c) hair blushing while seeing the brunette moving his muscles. The shorter one nudged the other, Gaston turned angrily to the little one, who huddled with his face of fury, just pointed into the house. The brunette smiled when he saw that (Y/n) was staring at him, the (h/c) hid as soon as she realized that she had been discovered.  
“Now I need to find that beast!” The taller one was determined leaving LeFou behind, going to his house to get his gun and hunting knife.  
"B-but... The beast is gone..." the shorter one nudged the other, smiling slightly as Gaston glared at him.  
“What do you mean?” Asked taking the brunette by the collar of his shirt to make it at eye level.  
"He d-disappeared... When they entered the castle they found only the staff, the owner, and Belle.” the small one trembled while he spoke.  
“I have to see it with my own eyes.” Gaston released LeFou and ran to get his horse and his things.  
When he got home he took his weapon, his hunting knife and his horse, which while he was in a coma had been fed by LeFou. He mounted the animal and ran to the castle, following the same path he had made a while ago, but his chest felt a pang whenever he held something tight.  
At the castle gates, Gaston slammed the large wooden door, shouting for Belle all the time, until finally someone opened the main entrance. A tall fellow, no taller than Gaston, dressed in beige and golden-yellow robes, smiling the moment he opened the door, but as soon as his eyes met the dark man's, his smile turned to a face of pure terror. He tried to close the door as fast as he could, but the taller one had already pushed it hard, causing the blonde to stumble backward, almost falling.  
“I'd like to see Belle.” Gaston asks upright, waiting for the arrival of the brunette.  
"But-" the blonde was interrupted by Belle hurrying down the stairs, a man following her.  
“What's going on here?” the brunette asks, but when she sees Gaston her eyes widen, not knowing what to do next.  
“Belle, my dear!” Gaston gestures, but notices the man behind the girl, his face getting angrier by the second.  
“What are you doing here?” The man says staring at the brunette, putting an arm in front of Bella.  
“I came to see Belle, who are you?” The taller one comes close, ready to pick up his shotgun or his knife.  
"I am Prince Adam, Belle's husband." When he says the last part, he gives Gaston a victorious smile.  
“Why you…” the brunette takes his knife and goes for the attack.  
The two fought quickly, but Adam was more likely to win as Gaston had not yet fully recovered. During the fight, some stitches that the brunet had taken opened, making him cringe in pain, feeling the blood seep into his hand as he held the spot below his ribs.  
"I think you better go..." Adam says breathlessly, running a hand through his hair to brush it from his face.  
Gaston just stared at the floor with a pained face, holding tight to his bleeding wound.  
“Adam, I think we should help, he's bleeding too much…” Belle whispers in the ear of the redhead.  
"No. He deserves the pain he's feeling for everything he caused us." Adam starts going up the stairs and Belle goes after, but worried about the dark.  
The taller one staggers to the door, where he leans for a few seconds before opening it, almost falling as the door slowly opens with his weight. Gaston had the strength just to get on his horse and pull the reins, making the horse run before he passed out.  
Far away from there, (Y/n) was picking up some herbs for pain, but felt the energy of the forest behind her change, as if the warm air she always felt became more suffocating. The (h/c) began to enter the forest, advancing so far that her house was no longer visible. As she entered she felt the atmosphere getting heavier. Suddenly she heard hoofbeats pounding on the ground, coming toward her. She was quiet for a few seconds until a black horse reared in front of her, neighing hard. (Y/n) put her arms up and the animal began to calm down by the second, stopping to sway too much.  
"Good boy…" The blonde smiled slightly, running a hand over the horse's maine until she noticed a body lying on top of the animal.  
The shorter one looked away, maybe they needed help, but maybe it was just another drunk from the village, but realized that all the negative energy she was feeling came from the man. She noticed that the clothes he was wearing were familiar, so she lifted his face and brushed the loose hair off his face with her other hand.  
“Gaston?!”


	3. Chapter 3

The dark-haired man opens his eyes, sees a ceiling already familiar to himself. Still dizzy, he looked for the (h/c) nurse, but there was no sign of her in the room. Gaston decides to wait, closing his eyes again, waiting for (Y/n) to appear with that shy smile that seems bright on any bad day.  
Suddenly, a door opens showing the girl holding a tray with some bandages and herbs, singing quietly, distracted. The man decided to play with the girl, closing his eyes to look like he’s sleeping. Meanwhile, the little one sits on the edge of the man's bed and takes off the cover on his chest, blushing to the roots of his hair, when she was taking off his old bandages her fingers touched his torso, making her heart flutter. When she finishes, she begins to clean the wound, using the herbs on the wounds as soon as she took all the dried blood off, the man couldn’t stop thinking about how much it was burning, trying to be as strong as possible to continue immovable, but that was becoming harder by the second.  
(Y/n) tried to be focused on Gaston as best she could, it was tricky trying to bandage such a big guy when he was asleep. Facing the other's hairy chest, she realized that her hand was resting on his belly, she pulled her hand away from him quickly, blushing hard. Gaston observes the attitude of the (h/c) and decides to "wake up". He opens his eyes, smiling smugly, staring at the girl for a while, waiting for her reaction. (Y/n) looks at his face, seeing him awake and getting surprised.  
“G-G-Gaston!” The (h/c) gets out of bed, looking anywhere but the brunette.  
“How are you?” he smiles gallantly trying to sit up.  
“You c-c-can't get up yet!” (Y/n) pushes the man to lie down again.  
The girl noticed she had her hands on his torso, she tried to get away from as fast as possible, but Gaston gripped her wrist and pulled her, causing the (h/c) to fall on top of him, their faces so close that just a little movement and their lips would touch. And he tried to, but the girl moved away, she knew that if she kissed him, she wouldn’t resist and would be something without love on the other side. Suddenly three blondes walk in the door, shouting for the man. Anne goes out of the way, making room for the three.  
“Gaston, are you ok?” the three ask together.  
Before the brunette can answer the older one speaks.  
“Sisters! He is hurt, watch out!” the girl pulls the three by the clothes, getting off of Gaston.  
“Are you a sister of these three?!” Gaston whispers a little loudly.  
The nurse laughs softly.  
"Yes..." Anne puts her hand in front of her mouth to mask her smile.  
“We were so worried!” one of the three says with tears in her eyes “We thought that, as Belle is already married, you can choose one of the three of us to marry!”  
"Of course, I'll choose one of you four." he smiles staring at Anne, who just looks frightened at the man.  
“Four?!” the three triplets ask staring at the brunette confused.  
"Yes, I think Anne should be included in that too, don't you?" the biggest looks at the (h/c) with a not so innocent face.  
"N-n-no, I-I-I” the nurse tries to say, but her sisters interrupt her.  
“Why she? She is so bland.” one of the twins says.  
“She's weird.” Another says.  
“And especially, she has no style!” the last one says, making tears form in the (h/c)’s eyes.  
Embarrassed and humiliated the girl gave a weak smile and made an excuse to leave that room as soon as possible, leaving Gaston worried, but with the attention that the three women were giving him, made him leave her aside for a few minutes.  
Later, the man noticed he was unattended for a long time, but decided to wait until the nurse returned. When she finally arrived, her head was down, her eyes were swollen and she was holding a tray with his lunch. (Y/n) placed the tray on his lap, as the dark-haired man was already seated, and she sat in the chair next to him.  
"I believe you can already eat by yourself." the (h/c) says looking across the room, hiding her face from Gaston.  
“(Y/n)…” the girl’s face turns slowly “I don't think you're anything your sisters said.” The man puts his hand on hers, which was resting at her thigh.  
(Y/n) just looks at Gaston, smiling, her eyes again filled with water.


	4. Chapter 4

At that moment (Y/n) realized that she was only being made a fool, even though she knew that the man didn't really like her, at the moment she seemed happier than ever. When she looked at Gaston, her problems seemed to disappear, she knew he had several flaws, but in her eyes at that one moment, to her, he seemed the perfect man.  
The girl wiped her tears with a vacant hand and smiled slightly at the brunette, slowly got up and started to leave the room, the man would understand that she needed some time alone. But when she opened the bedroom door to leave, her sisters were at the door, grinning from ear to ear.  
"You know it's not good for him all this agitation." The (h/c) whispers so that only the three of them could hear.  
“We know! We'll take care of him just right…” The three stare at each other maliciously. Noticing what the girls intended, (Y/n) widens her eyes and blushes fifty shades of red.  
“I-I-I don't think t-that's a good idea.” she says, lowering her head in shame.  
“Everything you do we can do better!” One of the sisters speaks.  
"But I don't do any of that you're thinking!" the girl protests seeing her sisters going to Gaston's bed, but when she sees one of the girls kissing the brunette on the cheek, her jealous spikes, not letting her body move at all.  
“Girls, girls... I think that's enough for today.” The man says, making the girls whimper, leaving the room shortly afterwards “Is everything okay, (Y/n)?” he asks, finally being able to enjoy the lunch you made for him.  
“Y-yes, just distracted.” she responds taking the man’s clothes, which were stained with blood “I will collect some herbs, if you need me just warn one of my sisters.”  
By the time the girl left the room, Gaston knew that this girl would be his. He realized that in the short time he met the (h/c), he managed to be bewitched, as if she were the woman of his life. He wished he had met (Y/n) before, even before Belle. If he had, maybe everything would be different. He knew that he would have to go easy on the girl, she wasn't like Belle, she was shy and more closed, and especially he would have to be more careful. The (h/c) clearly liked him, but maybe a marriage proposal or even a very forced approach would push her away. However, now his main goal was to create a life with this beautiful lady.  
Meanwhile, (Y/n) ran awkwardly to her garden of medicinal herbs, her eyes streaming with tears. Even though the brunette had defended her twice, she knew she had no chance. How could she love this man so much?  
The (h/c) knew she would have to stop crying, it could start raining again, and her garden couldn't get any more soaked than it already was. She picked some plants, suitable for the treatment of recently opened wounds, and decided to go back to Gaston's room, pick up the dishes she had left for him to eat, and change his bandages.  
She went upstairs wiping her tears and putting a smile on her face, not accustomed when someone saw her cry. She entered the room and took the tray, setting it on the dresser. She sat on the bed next to the brunette and lowered the covers a little, showing his healed abdomen, while the (h/c) blushed, the man laughing at her red face.  
She removed the bandages and cleaned the wound, making Gaston moan softly in pain, she laughed at the reaction of the brunette, she did not expect it to be so exaggerated. The face he was giving seemed to be like something was tearing his stomach apart. The brunette noticed the way the (h/c) was looking at him at that moment, so he decided to make an unfortunate comment.  
“I noticed that your eyes change, at times it’s (e/c) and at others it’s (similar/e/c).” he said holding the other's face by the chin with his right hand “Do you mind if I kiss you?” then he smiled seductively.  
“K-k-k-kiss!? I-I-I... N-n-no…” (Y/n) speaks blushing to the tip of her ears, covering her face with her hands, trying to contain her shame.  
Gaston laughed, but deep down he wanted the (h/c) to respond positively. He wish he could hold her face right then and there, and pull her to the best kiss of her life, he wanted to do more intimate things with the girl. He held back when the girl gave a low moan of nervousness.  
After a few seconds (Y/n) just left the room, leaving a confused and alone Gaston lying in bed on the other side of the door. The (h/c) was breathing quickly, thinking about what had just happened. Had Gaston really asked to kiss her?


	5. Chapter 5

The(h/c) was running nervously through the woods, the moment she had with Gaston seemed to have been too much for her heart. Branches hit her face and arms and tore at her dress. She paused briefly in a clearing to catch her breath and transform. Her ears went behind her head, her spine bending forward, and her limbs increasing in size. In the place of the shy girl was now a wolf, her eyes and fur like when she was human, the colour of her hair. She runs again, this time in her animal form, feeling the cold wind of the place hit her fur.  
Suddenly she felt the forest air change dramatically, she smelled a frightened animal, and followed the scent. No one hurt an animal in her forest! She ran fast until she found a doe paralyzed with fear as it’s thigh bled from the shot it had taken. It’s tormentor was a hunter, happy to have taken down his dinner, but he did not wait for a wolf staring at his back, prepared to tear at his flesh just to protect the animal in front of the gun barrel. (Y/n) bared her teeth and jumped on the man's back, knocking him down with her size and strength. The human, startled by the recent attack, drops his weapon in the fall, knocking it away. The man was trying to struggle, desperate to break free of the mysterious animal's grip and fearing for his throat. But the only thing that he managed to pay attention in the midst of the commotion was a feminine voice, sweet but frighteningly murderous.  
“Run... And if you hunt here again... I will kill you…” out of the corner of his eye the man could see the wolf's lips move, showing that it was the animal that spoke.  
(Y/n) climbed off the human, growling and walking toward the man until he ran, leaving his weapon and things behind.  
When she felt that he had come out of the forest, she remembered the doe. She jumped to the animal, making it startled, but it soon calmed down when it felt the milder weather. The (h/c) changed her appearance again, turning to human in a few seconds. She put her hand on the doe's wound, saying that all would be well. Gradually the bullet came out of the hole and it closed slowly, leaving no trace of what had happened. The doe then rose and bounced back into the forest, as if nothing had happened.  
The (h/c) sat on the floor, tired of the moment that had happened. She waited a few minutes and began to walk back to her house. It was pretty late, maybe Gaston was already hungry for dinner.  
When she arrived she noticed that the room seemed shifted and the brunette was not present. She knew right away where the man would be. She put on her hooded cloak and began to walk into the tavern that night. Getting close she could hear the music the villagers had written for him, his ego couldn't be bigger, could it? She snuck into the room, disliking noisy places, but she had to get Gaston out before his stitches opened again.  
The tavern buzzed with singing as the dark man returned. The (h/c)'s sisters spared no effort to try to get the man's attention. Her skirts and hair bobbed, but nothing seemed to seduce him more than a fixed point in the room. Gaston smiled, but paid no attention to anything at all. He could only think of (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes, her rosy lips smiling at him, her (h/c) hair shining in the sun… His thoughts were cut off when he saw the owner of these attributes waving at him, looking nervous, her red face showing anger and shame. A smile grew on his lips, he rose from his chair - astonishing everyone - and went straight to meet the smaller. He took the girl by the hand and brought her to his seat, sat with his legs spread and put the girl sitting in one of them. (Y/n) blushed till her ears, holding her hands in her lap, without any courage to get out of this situation. The music went on, it seemed like people weren't really interested in what was happening to them, but her sisters were fuming with envy, it should be them there, not their shy, boring sister. As the (h/c) lowered her head with each passing verse of the song Gaston grinned at anyone who wanted to see.  
"So, Gaston, she’s your new suitor?" one of the village men asked, drawing the attention of the entire tavern.  
“Yes!”  
“No!”  
They both spoke at once, leaving them paralyzed looking at each other. The (h/c) looked scared at Gaston, her eyes wide and her face frozen in shock. (Y/n) didn't expect the brunette's answer. Her world seemed to be filled with joy, but her heart ached, she knew Gaston was just joking with her.  
The man stopped smiling a little and had an idea. He leaned his face forward quickly, catching the (h/c) by surprise and kissed her mouth. For a few seconds their mouths stuck together, but when the girl felt the boy's tongue wet her lips, she sprang up from his lap and ran out of the tavern. Thick tears streamed down her cheeks as the people screamed with joy. The brunette followed the girl outside, but when he opened the door, he did not know where she could have gone. LeFou came close to his friend, seeing that his welcome was no longer pleasing him.  
“Was that the girl again?” LeFou asks leaning on the door of the place.  
“She ran away.” Gaston says slightly shocked “After Bela, I didn’t think anyone else could reject me.”  
"If you may say so, sir, you scared her." Le Fou laughs, worsening the mood of the brunette.  
“What?!” Gaston takes him by the collar of his shirt, staring at him closely.  
"She-she's shy, sir. N-not used to so much attention.” the little one covers his face expecting a punch.  
“It can only be this!” The man dropped the lowest, making him fall to the ground “I'll leave her alone for today, tomorrow I will try another approach!”  
“That's how you say it, sir!” Le Fou says, watching Gaston get back on his horse and go to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n) ran home, worried that Gaston would come after her, then locked the doors, preventing him from returning at night. She knew she should bring him back with her because of his recent injuries, but she couldn't look at the man's face at that moment. She hoped Gaston would go home just for today, perhaps the distance would make him give up playing with her heart, as he did all the girls in the little village.  
She prepared for bed and passed her sisters's room. Seeing that the triplets were still out, she decided to leave a note. She knew that the three of them always came back hungry after parties like this, so she would have dinner ready. She wrote the message on a piece of paper and went to sleep.  
When she felt the softness of the bed, she put all her troubles aside and felt the weight of her body disappear, bringing with it sleep.  
Morning came just as night came, quickly. (Y/n) felt as if she had not slept for a second, her eyes were heavy and she was exhausted. She rose against her will and decided to face the day. She passed her sisters's bedroom and saw the three of them sleeping in completely awkward positions, but the (h/c) agreed that they should feel a little backpain for what they caused her. She laughed at the evil thought and hit her own head, for she could not wish evil, she always promised to do good.  
She took the money, which she kept for the purchase of medicinal herbs or easily breakable utensils, and went in search of such. She walked nervously to the market, knew that at some point she would have to face the man, but she didn't want to do it now. She became more anxious when she saw Lefou waving to her and heading toward her.  
“Miss (Y/n)!” he called from afar.  
The embarrassed (h/c) from the night before, turned her back and tried to walk in another direction, but the shorter one had already reached her.  
"Mi-Miss, I would like you to come with me..." the brunette says, leaning on his knees and taking a few deep breaths.  
“Can I know why?” she asks pretending to look at some fruit in one of the stands.  
"I-I can't tell you, but I guarantee you won't regret it!" Lefou says taking her arm and dragging forest inside.  
By the way, the girl could tell they were going to a waterfall not so far away. (Y/n) already imagined that it had Gaston involved in this story, Lefou would not talk to her if it was not a request of the brunette. She was beginning to regret following the lowest, but when she saw the place, her eyes seemed to glow, this was where she had been raised. She didn't remember, but her foster father had seen it all. He told her that he was fishing when he noticed a bright light coming out of the water, he ran to identify what it was. At the spot of the light there was a baby, sleeping peacefully as if ignoring the water that surrounded her. He took the child in his arms and saw her (e/c) eyes open and a smile appear shortly after. The baby seemed amused by the man, and the man was attached to it. He knew that if he left her there, she might starve to death, or some animal would try to hurt her, so he took her home. She got used to living with his other daughters, who were about the same age, and they lived like that for many years.  
She stopped staring at the water to notice a towel stretched across the grass beside the lake and on top of it a variety of dishes. Lefou was looking at her, pointing to the towel, asking her to sit down. She thought it was weird, but did it anyway. As soon as she sat down, she saw Lefou run away, as if afraid of something. She looked at the small man running the same way they had come. When she turned her face forward again, a huge bouquet of flowers was being held by Gasto, who was on his knees. The brunette smiled at her, it seemed that he was holding something else with his other hand, but it was hidden behind his back. Saying nothing, the (h/c) picked up the bouquet and sniffed lightly, smelling the soothing scent of roses. At this point, Gaston pulls a small box from the back, opening it slightly and showing its contents. A golden ring gleamed in the package, a reasonable diamond on it, more sparkling than the sun itself.  
“Ga-Gaston!” The (h/c) says, covering her mouth by the shock that led to all that.  
“(Y/n), could you give the honor to-” before the brunette could finish the sentence the (h/c) interrupted him.  
“No!”  
“N-no?” the man stutters, shocked by the girl's direct response.  
(Y/n) gets up from the towel and looks seriously at Gaston.  
“I'll be honest with you. I like you very much, I wanted to accept the proposal, but…” the (h/c) pauses, wondering how to say that to the taller.  
“Yes?” The man remains on the floor, kneeling.  
"I don't want to marry someone who thinks only of himself, I want someone who stands by me, who laughs with me, who weeps with me." The girl sighed deeply “I heard about how you wanted your relationship with Belle to be and I don’t want that for me.” (Y/n) feels her eyes filling with tears, she wanted the brunette to change for the better, she didn’t want him to look at her the same way he looked at Belle.  
The girl turns around and starts walking toward the village, but Gaston takes her arm. Still without turning around, the blonde listens to what the other would say.  
“I can change. What I feel for you is stronger, I promise I'll try to change.” The brunette says, looking at the floor, hoping for the girl to accept.  
Anne turns, still with tears streaming from her eyes, and asks:  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.” Then Gaston hugs her, feeling her arms around his waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Y/n) ran through the forest, her smile almost transparent in her deer form. Her roofs flew across the floor, stopping in front of the same spot where Gaston asked for her hand. The waterfall was beautiful, and the lake, as cloudy as it was from the waterfall, was calm and showed some fish swimming on the shore. She bent her head to drink some water, still finding it tiring those long walks she woud take.  
From far away she could hear a faint sound of a rifle being armed. Her head going up at same time, fear spreads rapidly through her body. She turned her body quickly and ran away. Listening close for the firing gun right after she got out of the aim of the hunter. She doesn't like hunters in her forest, but she knew Gaston was one of the hunters that hunted inside it, so she decided to turn into a bird to make sure it was him. When she overflew the forest, she saw her beloved, angry with LeFou about how he missed and how the deer ran if he hadn't made a single sound. (Y/n) was probably the first deer Gaston missed the shot.  
The (h/c) flew home and took a long shower. She wondered how Gaston would react if he saw that the deer he shot was her. Would the man kill her anyway? Would he be disappointed and avoid her? Too many questions passed through her head. But in the end, she would try to convince him to stop hunting before he had the chance to kill her.  
(Y/n) puts on her everyday clothes and grabs her shopping basket. Maybe she would find the brunette in the market so she could talk to him and spend time together. As soon as she arrived at the place, she realized that it was full of people, she also realized that they all seemed to whisper something about herself. Her cheeks turned red and she bowed her head in shame. She approached the baker and ordered some fresh bread. She didn't want to spend another minute in this crowd. She had thrown his goal of finding Gaston out the window.  
Suddenly one hand grasps her arm and pulls back slightly, turning the blonde's body against someone. (Y/n) stares at the man and realizes it’s Gaston, who didn't have the best face. The brunette stops making the uncomfortable expression the moment he saw the red faced girl, giving a small sincere smile, his eyes soften at the same instant. Gaston pulls her away from prying eyes, but to a place that the (h/c) looks and find it as embarrassing as the streets, close to his home.  
“We shouldn't be heading to your home! It is inappropriate!” (Y/n) says, trying to pull her arm away but can't seem to let go.  
“It’s alright, I just want to show you something.” the brunette opens the door of his house.  
The (h/c) walks in and waits for her eyes to get used to the low light of the place. When she saw the scene in front of him, her eyes filled with tears. A cheerful smile sprang on the girl's face. In the living room was a dining table, with its own light on top. They had already talked enough for Gaston to know that (Y/n) didn't eat meat, so there were a few different salads on the table. She wiped her eyes and looked at Gaston. The brunette looked nervous, waiting for some word from the girl. The shorter one stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, then immediately pulled the man to the table.  
"I-I did that to show that I can be a good husband." The brunette says, sitting down and starting to serve himself.  
“Gaston, we already talked about it and-” the (h/c) is interrupted.  
"I just wanted to do something you can enjoy." Gaston sighs "Since you don’t like to hunt or drink.”  
“I'm sorry! It was not my intention to make you sad. But didn’t need to do all this work because of me.” Anne says the last low sentence, but the brunette can hear her.  
“Of course I need! If I want you to be by my side, I need to show that I can also take care of the house!” the man says, clapping his hand proudly on his chest.  
"By the way, I'd like to ask you something." The (h/c) says, not knowing what would be the reaction of her 'lover' when asked “Could you-”  
(Y/n) is interrupted by the front door opening and a sweaty and red Lefou leaning on the doorframe.  
“Belle... She…” the shorter one tries to say.  
“What happened to her?” the girl asks worried.  
“She... Had the... Baby…” the little one says, before sitting in the chair, exhausted from so much running.  
The (h/c) runs out of the house, thinking of getting her things and running to the castle as soon as possible. She needed to make sure the baby and Belle's health was fine. A tug on her arm interrupted her.  
“Where are you going?” Gaston asks.  
“I need to see the both of them.” (Y/n) replies, wondering what she would need to treat the patients.  
“I’ll take you.” the brunette offers.  
“What?” The (h/c) gets out of her train of thought.  
“It will be faster on horseback!” Gaston smiles back at the girl.  
(Y/n) smiles genuinely, proud of how she had changed Gaston. The man he once was seemed to be only a shadow of the past.


	8. Chapter 8

The horse ran fast through the forest, making (Y/n) hold on to Gaston's clothes. The brunette seemed overjoyed with that, spending time with his beloved was what he wanted most. But, he was calm with the idea that he would have to endure being attacked or threatened by the ex-beast. It would take all the patience in the world to have to stay there with the blonde for, perhaps, a whole day.  
After a few minutes, with the speed of the horse, they managed to reach the castle. The blonde didn't give Gaston time to get off the animal and jumped out of it, running to the door in a hurry. She knocked on the door, waiting for Lumiere to answer it. When the butler opens the door, (Y/n) says nothing, just runs out into the main bedroom, Bela and Adam's room. Once there, she found Bela in bed, holding her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. The brunette was sweaty, breathing heavily from the effort she had made. (Y/n) sighed calmly, thank God they were both well. The blonde approaches the bed, sitting on it, and puts her small suitcase beside it.  
“I wanted to be here to help you.” (Y/n) says, extending her arms to Bela, asking for the child.  
“It's all right. In the end, everything worked out.” Bela says handing the baby over to the (h/c).  
“I wish I could have seen Adam's face.” the nymph laughs, using a small bathtub to clean the baby, who was still sleeping like a stone.  
“He was so nervous! It looked like he was going to become Beast again!” the brunette says, laughing right away with the (h/c).  
Meanwhile, Gaston was standing at the front of the main staircase, being looked at by some employees passing by. The brunette had never felt so weak, he knew he couldn't fight with anyone there. For the sake of the baby and (Y/n). But if Adam found him, things could go-  
“What are you doing here?!” the Beast screams, startling Gaston.  
“I brought (Y/n) here.” the brunette says, trying to hold his pride.  
“What!? I want you out of here now!” Adam screams again, being heard even by (Y/n) and Belle, and causing the (h/c) to start running down to the castle entrance.  
Adam approaches Gaston, pushing his body towards the door. In one of the jerks, the Beast squeezes the brunette's waist, making him crouch in pain because of the stitches in the place. (Y/n) arrives at the exact moment that Gaston leans against the wall to support himself.  
The (h/c) runs up to the man, pushing Adam in the process. (Y/n) takes the arm that was holding the wound and removes it from the front, preventing Gaston from covering it again. Lightly lifting his shirt to check if everything was still in place. When she realizes that everything was fine, he turns with a death glare at Adam. A look that would make the bravest of men shrink in fear.  
“What do you think you are doing?!” Anne screams, getting up from the floor and facing Adam closely.  
“What do YOU think you are doing?! Bringing this man here out of nowhere?” the Beast screams, at that moment, it seemed that he had grown in size. However, the man would need much more if he wanted to scare the nymph.  
“Gaston is no longer that horrible person! He's changed!” (Y/n) replies, pushing Adam.  
“How could he have changed?! He's a monster!” the man says, waving his arms excitedly.  
“How can you say that? You were a Beast!” the (h/c) screams.  
(Y/n) then realizes that it would be better for Gaston to wait outside. She feared that the brunette would hear or see something unwanted. The (h/c) then helped the man to his feet and led him to the door.  
“Stay here, outside, I'll leave with you in an instant.” (Y/n) gives a shy smile to Gaston, who smiled back awkwardly.  
The (h/c) closes the door behind the brunette, who soon leans his head against it, wanting to better hear the conversation inside. At the same time, he thought: Adam was the Beast all along? The village thought that he himself had killed the Beast and Adam was one of it’s prisoners. He wanted to pay more attention than ever to that conversation, he wanted to get to the bottom of it all. With his ear pressed to the door, he could hear the discussion inside.  
“I can't believe you were going to hurt Gaston when Bela just had a daughter!” the (h/c) says, walking from side to side.  
“He shouldn't even be here! You know very well what he tried to do to us!” Adam replies, Lumiere tries to intervene, but the man puts his arm in front of him, asking him not to disturb.  
“Everything that happened was due to your curse! The curse you threw against yourself!” (Y/n) says, turning to Adam and facing him closely.  
“I caused it?! I had it all figured out! Bela would move in with me and everything would be resolved! But Gaston appeared at the castle with a crowd! And even after months he came here to cause chaos!” Adam screams, getting close to the (h/c) to the point of their noses touching.  
“He's a victim of circumstances!” (Y/n) screams, getting more animalistic by the second “You can't give him a chance, because you know you hasn't changed either! And you think he won't change!” at the moment the (h/c) was scaring the man in front of her.  
Bull-like horns sprouted from her head, bear-like claws from her hands and hoof-like hooves turned her feet. A strong aura comes out of her body. A draft began to flow around her, pushing the door open and startling Gaston on the other side. The brunette opened the door slightly, putting half of his body inside, but he regretted doing that. He saw (Y/n) like that and was startled, pushing the door completely when he leaned on it. The sound of the door opening paralyzed the (h/c). She knew that the only one that could be was Gaston. And, also, she knew that, for sure, he would not forgive her.  
She turned slowly to the brunette, slowly turning back.  
“G-Gaston…” (Y/n) says quietly, scaring the man and making him trip over himself “It's not what-”  
“Stay away from me…” he says quietly, then repeats louder “Stay away from me!” then runs off to his horse.  
The (h/c)'s eyes filled with tears and her knees fall under her. Adam tries to get close, but a loud scream coming from the girl scares him, embarrassing him for everything that had happened. (Y/n) felt her heart break in two, it felt like her world was ending. With that sentence, her world had become colorless, lifeless.


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/n) hadn’t been seen for more than a week, and that worried LeFou. Gaston was completely changed, something had happened to the brunette to be locked in the house all this time. Didn't even went out to drink or hunt. But today, LeFou would make him leave the house, otherwise he would have to admit that his friend had become a hermit. The little man was walking to his friend's house, what he didn’t expect was to see Gaston coming out the door, fully dressed, armed with a gun and other instruments, heading towards his horse.  
"Gaston!" LeFou yells, running up to the brunette.  
“Ah! There you are!" Gaston says, grooming his horse "You will come with me, will you?"  
"Where?" LeFou asks confused.  
"The hunt!" The brunette says, as anxious as ever.  
“We were all concerned, Gaston. What happened?" the lowest question, really concerned and without an ounce of explanation being given.  
"I've been creating other hunting strategies, but I think today I will follow my original." he smiles, getting on his horse.  
“And (Y/n)? Nobody has seen her since that day!” LeFou continues, still not understanding anything.  
"Who? I don't know who you're talking about, LeFou.” he says, the little man could see the sadness in the brunette's eyes, but decided to keep quiet "The deer’s waiting for us to hunt it, come on!" he extends his hand to the youngest and he accepts, being placed on the horse's rump.  
Gaston stirs the animal, making it run into the forest. As they passed through the streets, people sighed and shouted, wanting to know what had happened, but without receiving any response. The brunette only stops when they get close to the forest, getting off his horse and leaving it roped in a tree. Gaston packed his gun and knife in his pocket and went looking for a place to stay and wait for an animal to pass.  
The hunt could last for minutes if they were lucky, but it could also last all day. The two were silent, Gaston holding his shotgun and LeFou thinking about how to talk to the man. When he tried to speak, he would shut him up, making it impossible to find out what had happened to him in the past week. LeFou tried to speak again, but the moment he opened his mouth, a noise coming from nearby scared them both.  
Gaston stands guard, looking for where the noise had come from. A bush near the two moved, making the two wait for what would come out.  
In a scare, a small rabbit jumps, causing the two men to release the breath they had held. The hunter prepares his weapon, releasing the lock to be able to pull the trigger, however, the animal seemed to have heard the noise, running away. Gaston swears under his breath and gets up, running after the animal, being followed by LeFou.  
"We found our dinner, LeFou!"  
They ran after the rabbit, but unfortunately lost sight of it. Gaston sighted and started walking back to the place where the rest of his stuff was, but a unique image caught his eye.  
A deer was lying in the middle of a clearing, which left an almost angelic light falling on it. He noticed that it was sleeping, it’s fur lighter than those he had ever seen. He also noticed that it didn’t have horns, so it was a female, for the simple fact that at this time of the year the horns of an adult deer hadn’t yet fallen. She came closer, receiving no reaction from the animal, was she dead? He prepared his weapon again, finally being heard.  
The female deer raises its head, looking sadly at the man, its eyes widening when it sees him, but soon returning to its original expression when it sees the weapon that the man held. She laid her face on the floor again, as if she didn't care about anything that happened to her and around her.  
Gaston thinks it's acting strange, was she dying? Impossible, there was no sign of wounds or old age. He continued to stare at the animal, while slowly preparing more powder in his shotgun. The animal's eyes looked familiar, an intense (e/c) shone behind the thick lashes. For a second he felt sorry for the animal, as if it were someone close, but dismissed that thought.  
He raised his weapon in position, held the trigger, looking in the crosshairs to make sure he fired in the right spot. The animal raises it’s head again, showing it’s wet face and it’s sad eyes, making the hunter think twice. Finally, he takes courage, listening to LeFou coming from afar and feeling his chest heaving. He closes his eyes and pulls the trigger, listening to the gun's deafening noise.


	10. Chapter 10 (The End)

Gaston keeps his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. He hears LeFou coming close and a loud sigh, then he screams, pulling the hunter out of his trance. He opens his eyes slowly, his hearing seemed to fade. His eyes pass over the small patch of forest, finally reaching the girl's body on the ground. LeFou ran over to the girl, holding her head in place, supporting her in his bag. Gaston doesn’t understand what was going on, what was (Y/n) doing there? Was she the deer? So that was the strange feeling that he knew that animal.  
(Y/n) couldn’t feel her legs, the shot had passed through her belly and into her spine, leaving her immobile. LeFou held her head and asked if she was okay, she just smiled briefly, but she couldn't be convincing, she coughed right away and a small amount of blood came out of her mouth, staining her (s/c) face.  
“Whe-where is he?” she asks, referring to Gaston.  
“Right there, (Y/n).” LeFou points out, some tears coming to his eyes.  
The girl turned her face slowly to look at the man, he was static looking at her. Thick tears fell from his eyes, without even blinking or his face leaving an expression other than shock. He walked slowly over to the girl on the floor, his knees bending and letting him fall to the ground, next to (Y/n). His face distorts when she raises a hand and puts it on his cheek, more tears falling.  
“I'm sorry, Anne.” he starts, taking the girl in his lap, pulling her against his chest, but holding her as gently as possible so as to not cause her more pain than she already felt “I shouldn't have said those words, I shouldn't have run away from you that way.”  
“It’s alright... I-I-” the girl tries to speak, but he interrupts her.  
“It’s not alright! I should’ve been there with you, I should’ve understood what you are, I should’ve loved you the way you are…” he finishes, resting his forehead on the girl's.  
“I-I love you, Gaston.” she finally says, giving him a brief smile.  
“I love you too, (Y/n). So I won't let you go so easily!” he gets up with her with her on his arms held bridal style.  
“The waterfall... Take me... There…” she says, her voice weaker and weaker.  
“Hold on, my love. It's gonna be okay.” he says, running to the place indicated by her, leaving LeFou behind, completely bewildered.  
Gaston runs through the forest, some animals passed quickly by his side, all of them frightened, running alongside them or from afar. Halfway there, the place started to get dark, a bone-chilling silence reigned, the animals no longer followed them. The man noticed that (Y/n) was no longer breathing, she was cold and her face paler than ever. Gaston, then starts running, he had to get to the waterfall soon, otherwise it could be too late.  
When he finally arrived at the site, the water was dark and the waterfall was weak, as if the fountain was slowly drying up. He entered the water, with (Y/n) still in his arms, holding her as if she floated alone. More tears came in his eyes, nothing was happening. She had said to him to take her to this waterfall, right? Was it the right waterfall? He couldn’t believe that the only chance he had been given, he had managed to destroy.  
While he felt bad in his own world, her body started to sink to the bottom of the lake. Gaston came to himself, feeling the girl slip from his arms, he tries to grab her body, but she sinks too fast. They were in the shallows, how could she sink like that? He dives, trying to look for her, several times he returns to the surface, without success.  
“Please, Anne! Come back to me!” he yells as he walks with his back to the shallows again.  
After a few minutes he gives up, sitting in the shallows, but still in the lake. He puts his hands on his head, trying to make an excuse that that horrible situation could be a dream or just his imagination. His tears started to fall into the water, his face was almost like the waterfall in front of him. What he did not notice, as he had his eyes closed and his hands in front of his face, was that the water where his tears were falling, began to shine, each drop made the water on the site release a strangely beautiful glow.  
A tug on his leg startled him, he looked at the mysterious being that held his leg. A hand is resting on his ankle, he follows the arm, finding (Y/n) on the other side. She smiled slightly, wet hair covering part of her face and eyes. Gaston sighs heavily, grabbing the wrist that held her leg and pulling the girl against him, making her laugh heartily.  
“Please never leave me again.” he asks, holding her face with both hands, the girl's body in the middle of his legs.  
“I don't intend to go anywhere.” she replies, running her hand through the man's wet hair.  
The two look at each other passionately, the pieces seemed to fit together. Their eyes shine, their faces flush and souls seem to connect. Gaston seems to be the shy one for the first time, (Y/n) chuckles and glues their mouths. The man opened his eyes wide, but succumbed to the feeling that the two were letting of at that moment. Finally, the Beast had tamed the Beauty.


End file.
